Ed Peletier
Category:ArticlesCategory:Characters | aliases = | continuity = The Walking Dead | series = | image = | notability = | type = | occupation = | race = | gender = | status = | base of operations = Georgia | known relatives = Carol Peletier Wife, alive. Sophia Peletier Daughter, deceased. Reanimated. | born = | died = 2010 | 1st appearance = Walking Dead: Tell It to the Frogs | actor = Adam Minarovich }} is a minor character from The Walking Dead comic book series created by Robert Kirkman and published by Image Comics. He is also a character featured on the AMC television series The Walking Dead where he is played by actor Adam Minarovich. In the comics, was briefly referenced in ''The Walking Dead'' #5, but did not make an actual appearance. In the TV series he was introduced in episode three of season one, "Tell It to the Frogs". Biography Ed Peletier was a salesman from Georgia who was married to a woman named Carol and had a daughter named Sophia. Ed was a domineering person who often visited verbal abuse upon his family and did little for Sophia in the way of being a loving father. When the zombie outbreak hit the American Southeast, the Peletiers headed towards Atlanta, hearing that it was a safe zone. They met with other survivors, but Ed warned Carol against sharing their supplies with them. As the situation worsened, Ed reluctantly agreed to join the group and they set up a camp in woods outside of the city. Walking Dead: Chupacabra The other survivors took note of how abusive Ed Peletier was and a former police officer, Shane Walsh, released his aggression upon him by beating him about the head and neck. Walking Dead: Tell It to the Frogs While recuperating in his tent after the injuries he sustained from being beaten up, Ed was attacked when walkers raided the camp. He was bitten and killed. Carol Peletier destroyed his head with a pick axe to insure that he would not be resurrected as a zombie. In her anguish however, she also used this opportunity to vent her aggression over the way he had treated her in life. Walking Dead: VatosWalking Dead: Wildfire Notes & Trivia * The character of was created by writer Robert Kirkman and artist Tony Moore. * The television version of was created by director Gwyneth Horder-Payton and writers Charles H. Eglee and Jack LoGiudice based upon concepts developed by Frank Darabont and Robert Kirkman. * ''The Walking Dead'' #5 establishes the committed suicide at the onset of the Atlanta outbreak. * Although the character was killed in season one, he appeared in flashback in the season two episode, "Chupacabra". * Some aspects of the TV version of Ed have been mingled with that of a man named Allen, a character featured in ''The Walking Dead'' comic book series, but has no counterpart in the TV show. See also External Links * * References Category:2010/Character deaths Category:Characters with biographies